1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and pharmaceutical preparations for treating and preventing physiological disturbances in vertebrates, caused by molds and yeast, using hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide.
Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide as antimycotic and mycocidal compositions containing hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide as active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide is known as a bactericidal compound. It serves e.g. in veterinary medicine for treating bacterial infections. It is mainly used in the case of coli infections. Furthermore, it is known that hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide has an antiallergic activity. However, it was not known that hexamethylenetetramine rhodanide also has a strong mycocidal activity.
Moldy feed causes considerable losses in animal breeding. As an example the "moldy corn disease", the "turkey X-disease" and the infection by Aspergillus flavus are mentioned.
Molds, yeasts and their spores are eaten by animals together with the feed and get into the various organisms via the digestive tract, where they cause various diseases. For instance, it is known that animal feed grown in soils rich in putrefactive germs lead to dysspermia of bulls and affect the quality of the sperma. In this connection it has further been found that molds and yeasts cultivated from the ejaculates of bulls are identical with the molds and yeasts contained in the animal feed. Recent mycological tests have shown that living yeast cells, e.g. Candida albicans, when taken in orally are absorbed by the mucosa of the small intestine and distributed in the organisms via the blood circulation and the lymphatic system and get thus into the sperma. Hence, it is proved that there is a connection between feed intoxications and the spermatic depression of bulls. In the case of female animals the genital mucus can similarly be infected by yeasts, molds or other mycetes which results in disturbances of fertility.